Moshlings
Moshlings are a collection of tiny Moshi Monsters species that mostly function as collectable creatures that monsters can obtain and take care of by keeping them in their Moshling Zoo and displaying them in their room. The Moshlings you obtain in your zoo are ambiguous and merely representatives of their entire species. Their in-game function is a separate canon from who they are as characters, which also varies greatly. To date, there are 290 named Moshlings as well as a few who appeared in media but have not been named yet. These are spread across 56 sets. In the original online game, 47 of these sets released, though not all were completed with all four members. Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt introduced Super Moshlings. These are fifth members of each set. There are currently 47 Super Moshlings for the 47 sets in the game. Unlike the original, Egg Hunt completes a Moshling set and adds all five members at a time. Egg Hunt is yet to add the following 9 sets: Brainies, Fruities, Gifties, Happies, Legends, Musos, Potties, Swindilies and Wheelies. Once all of these sets are added, there will be 280 Moshlings in-game. In addition, there are 13 Moshlings without an assigned set; presumably, some fill vacant set spots. As there are only 10 spots left, there is at least one more new Moshling set guaranteed. Moshlings were first released on September 8th, 2008, as indicated by The Daily Growl.http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6236-moshlings_little_pets_for_yours As such, Moshlings debuted here. Biography Character Encyclopedia :Note: such can be found on the introduction page. Thus, its entry is blunt and intended on giving a brief introduction to the species. Monsters love collecting these teeny-weeny critters as pets. There are loads of different types of Moshlings, such as cuddly Fluffies, tasty Foodies, and not-so-spooky Spookies. Each type has several species, so if you catch a Fluffie it could be a Dinky Dreamcloud, Pluff, Funny Bunny or Pixel-Munching Snaffler! The Daily Growl From http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6236-moshlings_little_pets_for_yours: Ever seen a teeny-weeny monstery thing flit past your window? Heard funny squeaks, squelches, whooshes and woo-ooos in your back garden? If you have, it was probably a Moshling! But what's a Moshling? And why do Moshi Monsters love collecting them? Sit back and I'll [Roary Scrawl] explain. You won't have spotted any of these kooky little creatures in Monstro City but they roam all over the world of Moshi, from Potion Ocean and Mount Sillimanjaro to the Bongo Bongo Jungle and the Candy Cane Caverns. Some Moshlings even live in a parallel vortex! There are fishy Moshlings, spooky Moshlings, birdy Moshlings, dino Moshlings, kitty Moshlings, ninja Moshlings—even gingerbread Moshlings! Crumbs! In fact, Moshlingologists have identified over 30 weird and wacky species, from Stunt Penguins and Silly Snufflers to Cheeky Chimps and Fancy Banshees. And there are more to come! Some are friendly, some are shy. Some are scary, some can fly. Some like sipping lukewarm coffee and brushing their teeth with sticky toffee. Others like doing the splits and marmalade with bits. Some are common, some are uncommon. Some are Rare and some are ultra rare. Some even like pilchard popsicles. Yuck! The one thing all Moshlings dream about is living in a cosy home. And that's just as well because Moshi Monsters love looking after them. Rumour has it these titchy critters bring good luck but most monsters just enjoy showing them off. So how does your monster get its mitts on a Moshling? Simple, by planting special seeds in your new garden. When the seeds become flowers, certain Moshlings will be unable to resist. If you don't get lucky the first time, don't worry. The Cluekoo will give you hints on how to find one. If you're really lucky you could even make friends with an ultra rare Sweet Ringy Thingy Moshling. Yum! So don't dilly-dally. Buy some seeds on Main Street when the new shop opens tomorrow. Plant them in your garden and see if you can tempt a little Moshling to come and live with you. List of Moshlings Not all Moshlings are listed as obtainable in your Zoo. Those who are not obtainable usually have a different design from the default and are used in fiction as characters. Not all Moshling species have only one representative in the Zoo either. Silly Snufflers and Moptop Tweeniebops have members of their species in different sets. List of Moshling Sets Obtainability Collecting all Moshlings is an impossible task due to their availability having deadlines, as well as Raffy, whom only a single monster has (and will be the only monster). Most Moshlings require you to have a Membership so that you can require the Super Seeds or play the Super Moshi Missions. Several Special Seed codes are obtained by attending certain events or buying certain merchandise. From 28th March 2014, Marcel and Mr. Snoodle were automatically added to accounts upon creation. In Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt, obtainability is streamlined. Currently, all Moshlings are obtainable, including special Moshlings from the online game that were unobtainable such as Weegul and Fuddy. Methods of obtaining Moshlings *Seed combinations *Super Moshi Missions *Moshling Star Rewards *Moshling Eggs *Secret Codes *Daily Prize Quests *Competitions *Prizes Egg Hunt exclusive *Podium egg hatching *Map egg hatching *Symbol code egg hatching *Wheel of Moshiness (Parsnips only) *Golden Spoon egg hatching (Super Moshlings only) *QR codes Unobtainable Zoo Moshlings *Raffy - Only obtainable by their creator, who won their own design to become a Moshling in a competition. *Dustbin Beaver - Came with a Moshi Monsters Magazine subscription, but has been replaced by Wuzzle. *Splatter - No longer available as was obtained by pre-booking Moshi Movie tickets at Vue cinemas. *Boomer - No longer available as was exclusive to an event, although multi-use secret codes were discovered, though have now expired. *Wuzzle - Came with a Moshi Monsters Magazine subscription but replaced by Weegul. *Weegul - Came with a Moshi Monsters Magazine subscription and subscriptions were discontinued. *Lubber - No longer available as was exclusive to an event. *Fuddy - No longer available as was exclusive to the magazine, now discontinued, when players gave evidence of charity work. Moshling Sets Moshling Sets are a feature of the Moshling Zoo. Sets include four Moshlings, each of whom is unique and matches the theme of the set, e.g. Oddie is a doughnut and is in the Foodies set. Currently, there are 56 known sets, but only 47 of which are released. In the online game. In Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt, 46 sets are released. In the online game, some Moshlings sets are 'incompletable' because the Moshlings (or Moshling) in the set are unreleased, although once a set is released or confirmed, it may have an SWF file where players will be able to see its design. In Egg Hunt, Moshling sets are added with all five members at once, so no set is incomplete. From November 2013, Members who have caught all the Moshlings in one set, the set will light up, as if it had been properly completed. The theory behind this separation and addition of colour is to make the Moshling Zoo much more colourful and pleasant to look at, a reward for the player's hardship in finishing it. In fiction, this separation was introduced by Buster Bumblechops but there is no further explanation to the species connection than it fitting well. When written in fiction, Moshling sets function as groups of friends and are to be interpreted as characters. Moshling Garden The Moshling Garden is the place where users can plant different seeds to try and catch a Moshling. The Moshling Garden can be found on the map next to the House and Dress Up Room, and you can also get to it from your main room by clicking on the garden door which is located next to the Food Factory door. It links to the Seed Cart (where you can buy Hot Silly Peppers, Dragon Fruit, Star Blossom, Moon Orchid, Magic Bean and Love Berries seeds) and Super Seeds (where you can buy all the previous seeds plus Crazy Daisy and Snap Apple seeds - these are only available to members). Special seeds are obtained by different means, such as codes from purchased items or magazines. Some of these codes have been made available (sometimes by mistake), but most can only be used once. You must plant specific combinations of seeds to obtain particular Moshlings: Moshlings are classified as common (any colour of three specific flowers works), uncommon (one of the three flowers has to be a specific colour); rare (two of the flowers have to be a special colour) or ultra-rare (all three flowers have to be a special colour). For the rarest Moshlings, sometimes you have to keep digging out and planting new flowers until you get the right colour combination and it can take a long time. When you get a Moshlings, all the flowers disappear. Should the player become a Member, their seeds will grow twice as fast, taking twelve hours instead of twenty-four. The Moshling garden and by extension seed catching processes are not present in Egg Hunt. Instead, the player simply hatches 5 Moshling eggs per day. Moshling Zoo The Moshling Zoo is the basic storage for the player's Moshlings, ordering them into their respective sets. Non-members are allowed a maximum of two Moshlings (stored automatically in their room) but with membership, this gives players the option to keep up to six in their room, while the rest reside in their zoo. When a set is completed, its background will become coloured and their respective house will appear (if any), a reward for doing so. The Moshling Zoo can be used to select which Moshlings you want in your room; members can store a maximum of six in their room from their zoo, whereas non-members can only store two. If the respective non-member was a member beforehand but their membership expired, the Moshlings in their room will go from six to two, and the ones chosen will be the Moshlings you most recently added into your room as a member. If the player had never been a member, the only way of choosing their in-room Moshlings would be via replacing one of the ones in their room already. Note that all of the Moshlings gained as a non-member, even if replaced, will appear in your zoo if you become a member. Contrary to popular belief, when the player's membership expires they do not lose their Moshlings, the zoo just briefly closes, presumably to encourage membership further. A way to bypass this is to go to another monster's room and click on their zoo (it will show yours instead). However, only two of them (the ones in your room) will appear; membership restores this. Players can collect as many Moshlings as they want, including multiples of most species; for example, you could have ten Snookums in your Moshling Zoo at once. Multiple quantities of Moshlings are shown when you mouse over the Moshling and will say "10x", for example. In Egg Hunt, the Moshling Zoo functions as it did in the online game, with a few exceptions. Moshlings are no longer animated until you tap on them, a podium is placed in the middle of each set for the Super Moshling and bios are no longer included. As membership is no longer an option, the zoo's properties are the same for all players. All Moshlings are obtainable for every player. Certain Moshlings have obtainabilities which limits their quantity and only allows you to obtain one. Currently, the player can only obtain one of each of the following Moshlings; Online Game *Hoolio - Available via the Moshis vs Ghosts mission as a reward overall as opposed to a reward for completing a chapter. Because of this the player cannot access the "mission" to obtain Hoolio as it does not exist, limiting the player to only obtain one Hoolio. *Pops - Available only via the code "WELOVESLOPCORN" and as codes can only be redeemed once the player can only obtain Pops once. *Vinnie - Obtained with a one time use code. A seed code for Vinnie exists but is not implemented in game so the player can only obtain one Vinnie. *Carter - Obtained with a one time use code. A seed code for Carter exists but is not implemented in game so the player can only obtain one Carter. Egg Hunt Note: In 2017 a glitch occurred that allowed players to obtain Super Moshlings and Friendlies from the podium, so players from that period may have unintended multiples of the Moshlings below. *Captain Peck - Available only via a secret code from a promotional Egg Hunt subscription box. The code is usable by all players though only once. *Super Moshlings - All Super Moshlings can only be obtained once. Care In Moshi Monsters (PC game), Moshlings, unlike monsters, do not require such meticulous and high-maintenance care and do not warrant any teaching, playing, etc. The only real aspects of their care are cleaning them in Moshling Clean-Up and feeding them in Food Factory. In Moshling Clean-up - you scrub dirt from them with a brush while I Heart Moshlings is played in the background. This functions simply a quick minigame for players to earn a minuscule amount of Rox, and if the Moshling is left it will not become dirty, etc. The dirty Moshlings refresh daily and are entirely random. Food Factory is where players can make different foods or drinks for their Moshling depending on what they want to be fed with. Players can make Pizza, Bongo Colada, Cupcakes and Slopcorn. The Moshlings become hungry after a certain amount of time. When a Moshling is fed enough, the Moshling obtains a Moshling Star. When a Moshling obtains three stars, they do not need to be fed anymore. The Food Factory functions as a minigame area where the player can obtain rewards from the Moshling Stars. In Egg Hunt, players can wash their Moshling, feed their Moshling, raise their mood and clean up poop. In Moshling Zoo (video game), Moshlings have three bars, hunger, cleanliness and happiness. The Moshlings can be fed by dragging food items to them or by preparing foods for them in Grub Hub. They can be cleaned and brushed by playing the washing minigame in Rubbadub Pool. Participating in Moshling races and in the Ulti-Moshling Contest increases the Moshling's happiness bar. Players can feed and play with Baby Moshlings in the Nursery room minigame in Buster's Baby Care where players give them baby bottles, pillows and plush toys. Any of the Moshling eggs that are collected are put into incubation stations until the eggs hatch. In the fiction of the Poppet and Moshi Monsters Magazines, Buster sends many Moshling eggs to the Pawberry Crib where Poppet incubates the eggs. The Poppeteers teach and take care of the Baby Moshlings. Each Poppeteer teach the Moshlings different things based on a topic such as creativity or sports. They release the Moshlings into the wild when they have grown up. After they are free, they may visit Moshling Gardens where Monsters can adopt them. Moshlingology Moshlingology is the study of Moshlings most likely in terms of biology, zoology and culture. It is a school subject taught in Monstro City High School which is where Poppet, Zaffi, Serena and Katsuma attend. Moshis can also earn a doctorate in Moshlingology in Moshiversity. Being approached differently by known Moshlingologists (those who have studied the subject), it is not clear what the subject contains when taught as a subject at Moshiversity. Being a Moshlingologist, in practice, means studying the habitats, culture and behaviour of Moshling species. Presumably how to "catch" them is part of their behavioural study. Genetical engineering of Moshlings as part of the study behind the powers Moshlings wield seems to be a sub-subject, as prime Moshlingologist example, Buster Bumblechops does not seem to focus on that. Once one is a Master Moshlingologist, one has the ability to hatch Moshling Eggs beyond ancient. Biology Morphology set]]Moshlings are small in size compared to most other monsters. As introduced by Buster Bumblechops, Moshlings are categorised into pairs of four in a Moshling Set, which always has a certain theme to it. As sets were introduced with rather generic themes, alternative synonym-like names for similarly-themed sets were applied (Fishies, Sploshies) or a continuum (Techies, Techies 2.0). Moshlings are based on animals, cryptics, folklore or objects. Behaviour Moshlings are marketed as loyal, cheerful and mischievous. For one, they choose to be with the player, an indication of the former and almost always appear happy under the player's care. Their behaviour heavily contrasts that of their counterpart's. The two share loyalty, however. Distribution Moshlings are distributed by locations that match their needs or design. For example, Jeepers lives in Barmy Swami Jungle for its camouflage and to match its real-life counterpart, the tiger, that also lurks in jungles, or Honey, a rabbit, lives on Pawberry Fields, which has modern hutches, a cage in which rabbits are kept. Inanimate object Moshlings such as Holga, a camera, lives on Shutter Island which has equipment in relation to cameras. As such, their habitat is always related to the Moshling. Notes *Several Moshlings share the same species although they are different in appearances such as White Fang and Elder Furi's Musky Huskies or Jeepers and Blue Jeepers. *Some Moshlings are artificially created such as Gone-Wrong Blobs which are created after a failed experiment, and Psycho Gingerboys which were created after being cooked 180 degrees. Sweet Ringie Thingies are supposedly decorated by an unknown Monster. HipHop is battery operated so one could assume they are artificially created. *Moshlings can be transformed into Glumps via a method known as "Glumping", which rearranges their molecules to change its behaviour and appearance to one of twelve of them. The process is carried out by the Glump-o-Tron 3000. So far, the ensuing Glump appears to be largely random relative to the Moshling Glumped. The method can be undone. *Some Moshlings are capable of speech such as Baby Rox, however, there are some Moshling species that are unable to talk such as Poppet's Mr. Snoodle. The Poppeteers teach certain Baby Moshlings to speak. Gallery Logos Moshlings banner.png MoshlingsLogo.png Moshlings_logo.png Posters Moshlings P 2.jpg Moshlings illustration.png Moshling poster sm.jpg Moshlings P 1.jpg See also *Upcoming Moshlings *Unnamed Moshlings References Category:Moshlings Category:Moshi Monsters Category:Game features Category:Egg Hunt